In recent years, the number of pieces of content handled by users has been increased with the developments in communication technology and increase in storage capacities of recording media. Accordingly, various technologies have been disclosed for viewing content group with a simple operation. For example, a technology is disclosed (for example, see PTL 1) for scroll-displaying pieces of content in a content group in predetermined order corresponding to a user's proximity operation direction on a display part.
According to such a technology, since the pieces of content in the content group are scroll-displayed in one direction of a screen in predetermined order corresponding to the proximity operation direction, the content group can be viewed with a simple operation.